Un Nuevo Demonio
by Sasuke Uchiha 9029
Summary: Que sucede cuando Serafall se encuentra a un mitad demonio de un clan que se creía extinto y es dirigido a Kuoh ¿como este nuevo demonio alterara la historia que todos conocemos? Aclaracion Hay bastante Lemmon, el personaje que usaré para representarlo será Rin Okumura pero nada tiene que ver con el solo el diseño de personaje [OC] y correción del capitulo 2
1. Primer Día, Primer Problema

-Pequeñito, déjame decirte que no solo eres humano sino también un demonio de la ahora extinta casa de los Flauros o al menos eso era hasta hace unas horas ya que cuenta con un único miembro.- Dijo una una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas a cada lado usando dos listones de color fucsia y sus ojos son de tono púrpura. Aunque ella tenga un cuerpo como el de una niña (aunque con grandes pechos). Se viste con ropa de chica mágica llevando un accesorio de una varita mágica con forma de estrella.

Minutos antes

Una chica pelinegra salió de un círculo mágico, por una bestia demoniaca sin embargo pudo ver solo destrucción y muerte, solo un niño sentado abrazando sus sus piernas sin embargo levantó su cara al sentir una presencia

-¿Tu como te llamas y que es lo que eres?.- Preguntó el niño al ver a esa chica acercándose a él

-Es verdad que olvidadiza soy. -Dijo mientras sacaba su lengua y cerraba un ojo dándose un pequeño coscorrón

-Soy Serafall Leviathan. Llámame Sera-neechan, y bueno soy una de las 4 Rey Demonio

-¿Eres un demonio?

Ella solo asintió y preguntó

-¿Tienes miedo de los demonios?

El niño solo negó con su cabeza. Ella parecía feliz

-Pequeñito-Kun ¿quieres contarme qué sucedió?

El chico le terminó explicando lo que había ocurrido. Aquel niño pelinegro quien pudo invocar un fuego misterioso para causar la muerte de un ser demoníaco que había devorado a todos los miembros del pueblo en el cual el pequeño vivía

Su padre había luchado contra esa cosa sacando dos pares de alas como las de un murciélago y unas extrañas llamas, además de que le crecieron unas extrañas garras y sus ojos cambiaron a unos felinos como los de un leopardo

Peleó contra ese ser pero incluso con todo su poder no fue suficiente, sin embargo lo dejó muy herido y cuando trato de comerse al pequeño, él también invocó unas llamas púrpuras que terminaron por hacer el trabajo que su padre no pudo concluir

La chica quedó impresionada por la historia sin embargo, preguntó sobre lo que tenía duda

-Si, pero ¿de qué color dices que fueron tus llamas?

-Fueron púrpuras

La chica hizo una pose pensativa entonces solo sonrió

-¿Me las mostrarías?

El chico no comprendiendo la situación y con la duda de como hacerlas ya que solo vio que su padre lo hizo y trato de imitarlo casualmente funcionando en ese momento pero ahora está era otras situación

El chico se imaginó creando una llama en su mano y esa llama que hizo cenizas a aquel monstruo estaban ahí ardiendo pero sin quemar la mano del pequeño, simplemente se sentía agradable

La chica estaba más que impresionada pero en la expresión de su cara mostraba algo de incomodidad

-Vaya si que eres una caja de sorpresas no solo eres el último descendiente de los Flauros sino también poseedor de una longinus

El niño no comprendía lo que dijo esa chica

-Ya veo. Bueno debes saber que eres un Demonio del Clan de los Flauros y por eso tendrás que venir al infierno

-S-Soy un humano.- Fue lo único que pudo responder aquel niño

-Es verdad pero debes saber que eres mitad demonio por parte de tu padre y humana por parte de tu madre.- Respondió aquella chica de listones

-Entonces ¿Yo soy un demonio?.- Preguntó el niño completamente incrédulo

-Si. Así que ven conmigo yo te cuidare.- Dijo aquella chica estirando su mano. El niño solo pudo tomarla y seguirla

POV: REN

10 AÑOS DESPUÉS

-Así que soñé con ese día en el cual esa chica salvó y cambió mi vida.- Dije despertando de aquel sueño-recuerdo

Puedo ver una amplia habitación con algunos cosas de lujo como la cama que es un claro ejemplo sin mencionar los muebles que todos demuestran ser de alta clase

Me levanté temprano, tomé un baño, después me vestí con un uniforme escolar el cual consiste en una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa de manga larga blanca, una playera negra debajo de la camisa y chaqueta que ocultan una luna menguante, pantalones negros a juego y unos converse negros.

Salí de mi cuarto y caminado entre los pasillos de la casa para dirigirme a la cocina

Talvez se pregunten quién soy, mi nombre es Ren Yagami y soy el hijo del último demonio de la Casa extinta de los Flauros, aunque se podría decir que soy un sangre sucia sigo siendo el último Flauros con vida y eso significa que soy el actual líder del Clan de los Flauros, es decir, soy un demonio de clase alta

Caminaba por los pasillos de la casa dirigiéndome a un cuarto bastante grande, detrás mío un pequeño zorro blanco con un desayuno en una bandeja de plata con un desayuno sobre su cabeza

Solo abrí la puerta con fastidio dejándome ver un despacho con un escritorio y bastante libros pero en el escritorio con una montaña de papeles por todos lados al igual que los libros

Comencé a quitar los papeles dejándome ver a una chica de cabello negro dormida plácidamente aunque balbuceaba bastante cosas pervertidas

-No… Re-chan… no toques a… So-tan… solo puedes hacerlo… conmigo.

-No puedo creer que siga soñando con ese tipo de cosas

Desde que recuerdo Sera-neechan tiene un gran delirio con cosas pervertidas. Si yo no era el causante era su pequeña hermana Sona-san, aunque nunca la he visto sé que ella es muy especial para Serafall-neechan

Me pregunto cuando se le quitara el delirio, he pasado con ella 10 años y no puedo ver que se quitara prontamente, solo espero que deje de tratar de que duerma con ella no quiero recibir sus intentos de asesinato por asfixia o sus manoseos excesivos hasta el punto que por su culpa ya no seamos virgenes

Flashback

Cuando abrí mis ojos aún medio dormido pude ver un par de melones con una cereza en ellos pero esto es algo extraño los melones no son tan suaves, estos son demasiado suaves pero a la vez tan firmes, sin ninguna duda una maravillosa sensación

Cuando desperté completamente pude ver como Sera-neechan me abrazaba contra ella, mi cara estaba entre sus pechos desnudos ya que su blusa estaba levantada, me los estaba mostrando mientras ella tenía un poco de saliva en su boca diciendo

-Re-chan no te preocupes… Nee-chan te tratara con… cuidado... déjamelo a mi… y solo disfruta…- Cuando dijo eso me apretó más contra ella causando que me ahogara pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande

-Sera-Neechan... me ahogo...

Fue lo primero que dije después de todo ella enredo sus piernas con las mías comenzó a usar sus piernas para no dejarme ir y apretarme más contra ella

Si esto sigue así moriré, tendré que usar la carta oculta para que me suelte aunque si lo hago puede que el precio sea demasiado grande pero si no lo hago moriré

-Yo… te… odio… Serafall…- Dije con el poco oxígeno que tenía, espero que funcione

Ella me soltó y se sentó rápidamente con lágrimas en los ojos despertando, y como si estuviera buscando en la habitación mientras yo trataba de obtener aire

Y como si por fin encontrará lo que buscaba me abrazo pero pude girar mi cara para no ahogarme otra vez aunque ahora uno de sus pezones estaba a milímetros de mi boca

Solo me separe ya que estaba realmente incómodo por lo que veía y sentía

-¿Sera-neechan que sucedió?.- Dije haciéndome el desentendido

Ella solo me abrazó. Solo acaricio su cabeza para evitar que siga llorando aunque a veces me pregunto si ella realmente es un adulto

-Soñé que Re-chan me odiaba

Solo pude desviar mi mirada.- ¿Otra vez esa pesadilla?

-¿Me odias?. -Dijo Sera-neechan con tono triste y una mirada de perrito

Le vuelvo a acariciar su cabeza

-No te odié, no te odio y jamás te odiaré no importa que, yo siempre te querré

Ella me volvió a abrazar feliz pero metió su mano dentro de mi playera

-¿Q-Que haces Sera-Neechan?

-¿Re-chan me amas?

-Claro

-Bien, dijiste que no me odiaras no importa lo que te haga ¿verdad?

No comprendía bien a donde quería llegar, pero se notaba realmente nerviosa

-No importa que, yo siempre amaré a Nee-chan

Pude sentir los labios de Sera-neechan sobre los míos, me estaba besando

Fue cuando se monto sobre mi sin separar nuestros labios, podía sentir como su lengua invadía mi boca, jugueteando con mi lengua hasta que la falta de oxígeno nos obligó a separarnos

Ella se quitó su blusa dejándo al descubierto sus pechos, podía ver sus para nada pequeños pechos y sus lindos pezones rosas

Ella tomó mi mano y lo colocó en su seno, es una sensación suave y firme

-Re-chan ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón?

Incluso con aquel tamaño de senos era muy claro sentir su acelerado corazón

-Re-chan lo siento pero realmente quiero ser una contigo, no puedo soportarlo más me voy a unir contigo

Fin del Flashback

Sacudí mi cabeza para salir de ese recuerdo

Mierda puedo sentir un gran sonrojo

Tuve que tranquilizarme un poco

Viendo la hora de mi reloj, mierda se nos hará tarde así que la comencé a mover para que despertará

-Vamos despierta que llegaras tarde con Ajuka-sama

-Wue... nos… días… Re-chan...

Comencé a quitarles los papeles y a organizarlos mientras hacía espacio para poner su desayuno y le daba una taza de chocolate caliente

-¿Que tanto trabajo tienes?

-Bastante *Bostezo*

-¿Qué planean hacer?

-Bueno estamos planteando crear una alianza

-¿Alianza?.- Pregunté extrañado

-Hay reportes de una creciente organización que trata de causar el caos y estamos planeando crear una alianza con todas las facciones aunque el primer paso será con las otras dos grandes facciones bíblicas pero como ves esto es una gran carga

-Ya veo, entonces tendrás mucho trabajo ¿no? Maou de Relaciones Exteriores

-No te burles Re-chan.- Dijo Sera-neechan con un puchero

-No lo hago, creo que eres bastante impresionante

Ella solo me sonrió y luego me vio extrañada

-¿Que haces vestido así?

-Se te olvida que me inscribiste a la escuela Kuoh y que por órdenes de Sirzechs-sama cuidaré a su hermanita

Ella parece que recordó y solo me dijo

-Lo siento lo olvide

-Es normal que lo olvidarás con tanto trabajo que tienes, no te preocupes deberías preocuparte más por este asunto

-Realmente eres muy bueno Re-chan

Se levantó para estirarse y se recargo en la parte delantera del escritorio viéndome como recogía su desastre

En lugar de ver deberías ayudarme ¡Tsk! Parece que soy tu secretaria

-Ahri ve por mi maleta.- Dije en dirección a la pequeña zorra la cual solo asintió y salió.

Solo coloque los papeles y los libros en su escritorio ya organizados

Pude sentir como me abrazaba por la espalda, sus delicados brazos estaban en mi pecho y su cuerpo estaba recargado en mi espalda

-Has crecido tanto, te has hecho muy guapo y fuerte tanto que ya no reconozco que eras ese pequeño niño llorón.- Me dijo en el oído con una voz de una mujer madura, ya que no se podía percibir su tono de niña pequeña

Me sentí algo avergonzado, después de todo si era un llorón pero gracias a ella pude superar esa fase. Ella fue la persona que me recogió y me crio, yo quería pagarle de algún modo todo lo que ha hecho por mi, quería serle útil

-Supongo que he madurado, algo que deberías hacer tu también Sera-neechan

-Re-chan es cruel

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que hable

-Debería irme, tienes mucho trabajo y aunque aún tengo bastante tiempo antes de que inicien las clases tengo que ir por lo menos a darle una pequeña revisada al lugar

-Entiendo pero déjame estar así unos momentos más

Me voltee y pude ver la expresión triste de Sera-neechan, así que la abrace. Nos quedamos un rato así, después de todo desde que llegue nunca nos hemos separado por mucho tiempo, a lo mucho fue un par de días y ella me sofoco hasta no más poder y porque no decirlo yo también me deje sofocar

Y actualmente tampoco no lo voy a negar, yo también estoy triste porque estaremos separados por bastante tiempo ya que esto de algún modo puede significar un hasta luego

Después de unos minutos nos terminamos separando

-¿Re-chan te puedo encargar de que cuides de So-tan?

-Claro, cuenta con ello

Me sonrió dulcemente hasta que pude sentir como tomaba mi cara con sus suaves manos y me besaba la frente

-Pero tú cuídate mucho ¿entiendes?

-Claro, aunque voy a ir a una escuela humana, no a la guerra

-Se te olvida que está el grupo de Rias-chan y So-tan y ya que no te conocen puede haber un malentendido

-Conozco a la reina de Rias-san. No tengo porque tener un problema con sus grupos… probablemente

-Es verdad.- Sera-neechan hizo un puchero

Como si estuviera esperando a que acabáramos de despedirnos, la pequeña zorra entró con una maleta en su hocico

-Nos vamos Sera-neechan

Pude ver la expresión triste en su cara pero cambió rápidamente a su gran sonrisa habitual

-Recuerda ir a ver mi show, Nee-chan te conseguirá entradas en primera fila

-Claro

Solo me coloque en medio de la habitación y con un círculo mágico me teletransporte a la nueva casa en la ciudad de Kuoh

Cuando llegue pude ver cómo ya era medio día o al menos eso decía el reloj

Recorro la casa con la pequeña zorra

Pude ver una casa amueblada, la sala contaba con un gran espacio, una gran televisión plana, un sofá grande en forma de u, la cocina contaba con todo tipo de electrodomésticos, el refrigerador tenía comida y bebidas de todo tipo, la casa contaba con varias habitaciones para dormir además del baño, un jardín más grande en la parte trasera, y viendo la teconología pude ver que era una casa inteligente

En las habitaciones del segundo piso la más grande, es la que iba a tomar como mi cuarto

Encontré una caja negra

Cuando la abrí pude ver dentro unos papeles, llaves supongo que un duplicado de la casa, un sobre con bastante dinero en efectivo y una tarjeta de crédito negra junto a un celular

-Así que Sirz-san se encargo de todo

Revise el closet y pude ver ropa comun y corriente además de encontrar una mochila que contenía cuadernos y libros

-Vaya si que preparo todo

Regrese a la cama y comencé a leer los papeles, donde venía la clave de la tarjeta y el número del celular, junto a mis documentos personales

Me termine cambiando de ropa ya que hoy no iba a ir a la escuela sino era más que nada para probarme aquel uniforme

Una vez listo supongo que ahora tengo que conocer la ciudad

La pequeña zorra que estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo se hizo partículas esperando que la volviera a convocar cuándo la necesitará

Salí a recorrer la ciudad pero aunque todo se veía como una ciudad común y corriente algo no me dejaba estar tranquilo

Ya había desperdiciado bastante tiempo ya que estaba atardeciendo pero pude sentir una energía bastante poderosa, si no mal recuerdo esta energía es de un Ángel Caído pero no cualquiera, es el poder de un Cadre pero no se quien sea en específico pero estoy seguro que no se trata de Azazel ni Penemue, tal vez se trate de Baraquiel o Kokabiel ya que son a quienes nunca he sentido su aura

Me apresure a ir a la Academia Kuoh ya que ahí es donde se encontraban varias presencias de demonios y por si fuera poco el Cadre estaba ahí cuando un enorme Pilar de luz apareció

Cuando llegué por la parte trasera de la escuela inmediatamente me había infiltrando en la barrera que había sido levantada

Caminando hacia la parte donde se encontraban todas las presencias pude ver cómo una chica pelinegra disparaba un rayo contra Kokabiel mientras una pelirroja carmesí disparaba un poder de la destrucción

Kokabiel solo detuvo ambos ataques con sus manos juntándo en una bola eléctrica y otra de poder de la destrucción

Cuando ambas chicas notaron que su ataque no funcionaba solo se detuvieron

-Gracias por el regalo pero se los regresare

Regreso el poder de la destrucción a la chica pelirroja.

La que reconocí como Rias Gremory-San fue golpeada primero pero un chico castaño la salvó de estrellarse contra el suelo

-La única que heredó el poder de Baraquiel ¿Te pondrás en mi contra? Si es así muere también

La chica pelinegra lanzó de nuevo si rayo mientras gritaba. -¡NO ME COMPARES CON ÉL!.- Pero eso sólo provocó que el poder que se encontraba en la mano de Kokabiel aumentará

Kokabiel lanzó esa enorme bola de electricidad en contra de la pelinegra

La otra chica que conozco iba a ser golpeada

POV: UNIVERSAL

Todos los que veían como la esfera de poder estrelló sacando mucho humo pero vieron algo extraño, Akeno estaba completamente a salvo aunque la rodeaba una extraña energía púrpura con forma de costillas, mejor dicho era una caja torácica de energía morada

Akeno sólo cerró los ojos esperando el ataque pero solo escucho el golpe pero no había resultado herida

Abrió sus ojos y por fin pudo ver que una energía morada la cubría pero lo que le impresionó fue ver la mitad de una caja toráxica morada saliendo de un chico pelinegro con un suéter negro con una Luna menguante en su espalda, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis deportivos extrañandose de quien era aquel chico

Todos los que vieron como aquel chico misterioso había aparecido, se alertaron un poco por si fuera un nuevo enemigo

El chico descendió con Akeno y la colocó suavemente en el suelo

-Más basuras interfieren.- Dijo Kokabiel con fastidio

El chico solo hablo en dirección del Cadre

-Kokabiel-sama le advierto que se detenga, estoy autorizado para asesinarlo si decide continuar con su plan

Todos los jóvenes se quedaron impresionados, parecía que era un aliado pero el quien lo enviaría fue la nueva pregunta que surgió en todos

-¿Quien lo autoriza?.- Pregunto Kokabiel extrañado y a la vez molesto

-Leviathan-sama.- Respondió tranquilamente aquel pelinegro

Todos quedaron sin palabras, ellos sabían que por el carácter de aquella Maou que al enterarse que su querida hermana estaba siendo atacada iría personalmente e importandole poco sería capaz de iniciar una guerra en contra de quien fuera el causante. Nunca esperaron que lo tomará de forma muy madura

-¿Enserio? Entonces vamos a divertirnos

El chico tomó postura como si fuera a desenvainar una espada

-Ven Ame No Murakumo No Tsurugi

Como si desenvainara de algún lugar salió una bella espada negra con una empuñadura dorada con rojo

El Cadre creó una lanza de luz que la lanzó contra aquel chico el cual respondió con una llama púrpura que terminó contrarrestando aquel ataque

El chico lanzó la espada con unos pequeños rayos recorriendola, la cual fue fácilmente esquivada pero vieron como el pelinegro había aparecido encima del Cadre tomando su espada y cortó las alas sorprendiendo a todos ya que vieron que esas alas podian detener los ataques que contenían un gran poder, pero esa espada las corto como si fuera un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla

El chico rápidamente lo pateó contra el suelo el cual provocó que Kokabiel saliera disparado contra el suelo creando un gran cráter

Todos veían como había caído fácilmente aquel hombre que no había recibido daño alguno por ellos, incluso usando sus ataques más poderosos potenciados con la Booster Gear no causaban gran daño es más sólo le divertía

-Maldito mocoso ¡AHHHHHHH!

Fue lo único que dijo antes de dar un grito de dolor pues aquel pelinegro había clavado su espada en una de las palmas de aquel Cadre

El pelinegro pisaba su pecho

-Retírate o sino te tendré que asesinar

El Cadre con su otra mano creó una lanza de luz y trató de apuñalarlo pero un zorro blanco había mordido su brazo y arrancado parte de su brazo

-Es mi última advertencia. Vete o sino te matare

Kokabiel con gran enojo sólo movió su cabeza en forma de aceptación

-Bien elegiste huir, deseo concedido

El chico quitó su espada y comenzó a caminar con dirección al grupo que lo veía extrañado

-¡CUIDADO!

Grito la chica conocida como Akeno

-Maldito niño no te creas mucho.- Dijo Kokabiel con desesperación mientras aquel chico solo lo veía con desinterés

El Cadre creó una lanza de 10 metros de altura y la lanzó contra aquel chico

Solo hubo una gran explosión con una gran cortina de humo

-¡Te dije que no creyeras mucho mocoso!

-Tu no aprendes ¿verdad?

Todos sintieron como una enorme energía fue liberada

La parte superior de un esqueleto formado con energía púrpura había cubierto de aquel ataque a ese chico

-Ahora sólo muere

El chico deshizo aquel esqueleto y lanzó una pequeña flama púrpura

-¡No me subestimes!

El Cadre golpeó aquella flama enojado pero inmediatamente como la tocó, enormes torrentes de llamas púrpuras aparecieron

Todos empezaron a sudar por el gran aumento de calor repentino que incluso derritió la barrera, todos sintieron gran escalofrío ya que esas llamas también llevaban demasiado poder sagrado

Cuando ese torrente de llamas se apaciguó se pudo ver a aquel Cadre con bastantes quemaduras pero que por algún motivo aún respiraba

-Agradece que no te mataré si no podría meter en un problema a Leviathan-san

Aquel pelinegro con ojos rojos cambiaron a unos azules oscuro

POV: REN

Camine con dirección al grupo de chicos que me veía con gran impresión, pero el grupo de jóvenes había aumentado en gran medida así que supongo que ya no estaba solo el grupo de Rias Gremory sino también otras a una que la reconocí inmediatamente por unas fotos de Sera-neechan, supongo que también se encuentra el grupo de Sona Sitri

Por el momento las ignoraré y enfoque mi atención a Akeno-san

-¿Te encuentras bien Akeno-san?

-¿Quien eres?.- Pregunto Rias Gremory interponiéndose entre nosotros

Pero caminando como si no creyera que estuviera frente a ella, Akeno-san caminó delante de Rias-san

-¿Tu eres Ren-kun?

Solo asiento en confirmación. Se lanzó hacia mi abrazándome y yo solo pude corresponder su abrazo

-¿Cuanto tiempo desde que no nos vemos?.- Dijo Akeno-San con gran felicidad

-¿Akeno lo conoces?.- Pregunto Rias-san sorprendida aunque ahora que veo, todos tienen esa expresión

Akeno-san terminó el abrazo encarando a su Rey

-Si lo conozco Rias. El es Ren Yagami, lo conocí durante las clases que me dio Grayfia-san para enseñarme cómo debía ser una Reina

Todos se quedaron impactados

-¿Entonces eres la Reina de Serafall-sama?.- Dijo incrédulo un castaño impresionando a los que no estaban cuando llegue

-No, yo no pertenezco a la nobleza de Sera-ne… quiero decir Leviathan-sama. Solo soy o mejor dicho era como una secretaría, yo ayudaba en todo los asuntos que podía a Leviathan-sama

Todos me vieron incrédulos y otros confusos debido a como casi llamo a Sera-neechan.

Solo suspiro cansado

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Parece que ya se llevarán a Kokabiel

{Aquí todo ocurre como en la serie original, vali apareciendo y llevándose a Kokabiel, y Kiba recibiendo su castigo por parte de Rias} (y si me dio flojera ponerlo :v)

Fue cuando un círculo mágico apareció mostrando al Maou Lucifer junto a su Reina

El Maou se podía ver algo preocupado y encontrando con su mirada a nuestro grupo caminó hacia nosotros seguido de su maid

-Onii-sama.- Dijo sorprendida Rias-san ante la aparición de su hermano

-Veo que están bien.- Cuando llegó se notaba algo preocupado pero en cuanto me vio se relajo

-Grayfia ¿podrías encargarte de todo en lo que habló con Ren-kun?

-Como diga Lucifer-sama

Solo me despedí y Sirzechs-sama me teletransporto a su oficina donde le di un reporte oral de lo que sucedió o al menos lo que yo presencié

-Así que tú te encargaste Ren-kun

-Si Lucifer-sama

-¿Te enteraste que planeamos una alianza?

-Si me lo dijo Leviathan-sama, fue por eso que no lo asesine, ya que mis acciones afectan directamente a Leviathan-sama y a usted Lucifer-sama, tome la decisión de solo incapacitar

-¿Donde quedó Kokabiel?.

-Se lo llevaron, al parecer Azazel-sama se hará cargo de él

-¿Quien se lo llevó?

-El Hakuryuukou apareció y se lo llevó por orden de Azazel

-Ya veo. Bien eso es todo vámonos

Así nos teletransportamos a la ciudad Kuoh

Yo me dirigí a mi casa mientras Lucifer-sama fue con Rías-san a la casa de su peón Hyodou Issei

Mañana seguramente será un día largo de muchas preguntas

Así sólo me fui a tomar un baño y una vez listo fui a comer

Cuando estaba por dormir sólo pude pensar Espero que Sera-Neechan no sólo vaya a comer comida chatarra

Y después de ese tonto pensamiento me deje llevar en los brazos de Morfeo

Fin del Capítulo

Espero les guste esta nueva historia diferente sin más me despido


	2. Presentaciones, Peon y Chica misteriosa

Un golpe de lo que parecía ser una cola que intuía era de color blanco, me dio directamente en la cara causando que despertará

Pude sentir una gentil respiración en mi cuello junto a una sensación de suavidad y firmeza en la palma de mi mano, si mi sentido del tacto no me falla se trata se trata de unos senos, mis piernas también se sienten pesadas y puedo decirlo que también están enredadas con otras más delgadas y suaves

Mi brazo izquierdo está algo paralizado ya que siente un mayor peso en el

Abriendo mis ojos encontré a una bella chica desnuda durmiendo tranquilamente usándose como una almohada

La bella chica es de cabello negro azabache que le llega hasta la cintura en la parte superior de su cabeza tiene un par de orejas negras muy zorrunas, un rostro con hermosas facciones femeninas delicadas aunque tiene unas marcas como si fueran bigotes en sus mejillas

Por la sensación de mi mano tiene un enorme busto casi tan grande como el de Sera-neechan

Ella dormía plácidamente abrazándome incluso sin mostrar malestar de que estaba jugueteando con su seno, al contrario parecía muy feliz

Sólo me levante sin tratar de despertarla y salí a tomar un baño para después vestirme con el uniforme y preparar el desayuno

Cuando baje a la cocina pude ver un desayuno muy típico de occidente, un par de huevos con tocino y jugo

De la cocina salía aquella bella mujer solo que ahora vestida con una falda blanca con lineas rojas y una blusa escotada roja

-¿Por qué estás en tu forma humana Ahri?

Si aquella bella chica de cabello negro era la zorra blanca que siempre me acompaña ya que es mi familiar

-Crei que se sentiría muy solo así que decidí acompañarlo en mi verdadera forma

Ciertamente sin el escándalo de Sera-neechan se siente muy silencioso aunque no es que me moleste de hecho la tranquilidad me gusta pero se siente extraño tenerla por mucho tiempo

-Gracias

-Adelante coma sino se le hará tarde

Así después de un sabroso desayuno Ahri se volvió particular ingresando en mi y así comencé a dirigirme a la Academia Kuoh.

 **Minutos Después**

Estaba esperando afuera del salón de segundo esperando a que el profesor me llamará

Estaba algo nervioso como cualquier persona, me pregunto como debería presentarme ya que dicen que la primer impresión es lo más importante. ¿Talvez deberia hacerlo cómo Sera-neechan? No definitivamente no puedo hacerlo como ella, me vería como un niño pequeño y eso es lo último que quiero. Talves solo deba hacerlo como siempre. No eso también está descartado, ya que suelo presentarme demasiado formal ya que la mayoría de veces que he conocido a una persona, suele ser alguien importante

-[JAJAJA]

Puedo escuchar una voz femenina en mi cabeza riéndose, esta voz se trata de Ahri

-¿De que te ríes?

-[No es obvio, el amo se enfrenta a un montón de situaciones difíciles y siempre está sereno y ahora una simple presentación con humanos normales parece que le es imposible]

-¡Tsk! En lugar de burlarte deberías ayudarme

-[Simplemente demuestra quien manda, hágalos sus esclavos, haga que las mujeres se entreguen a usted y a cualquier hombre humillelos hasta el punto de hacerlos arder]

-Negado

-[¡Hmp! Almenos lo intente, pero suerte con su presentación]

Pensando el mejor método, sólo llegó a una conclusión

-Supongo que una mezcla entre la formal y la de Sera-neechan será suficiente

Casi como si hubiera esperado a tomar mi decisión el profesor habló

-¡Adelante!

Solo suspire. Abrí la puerta para después dirigirme al pizarrón y después de escribir mi nombre me gire y con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa incluso si no era muy marcada sin duda alguna es muy al estilo Sera-neechan.

Un rápido vistazo pude notar a varios con cara de impresión, siendo un par de personas que estaban ayer siendo un castaño y una rubia, si no mal recuerdo son miembros del grupo de Rias Gremory-san

-Un gusto a todos mi nombre es Yagami Ren y soy nuevo en la ciudad espero que nos llevemos bien.- Solo mantuve la sonrisa

Pude ver a varias chicas con un leve sonrojo y a uno que otro hombre con una expresión de ¿celos?

-¡Kyaaa! Es hermoso

-¡¿Viste? ¡Tiene unos ojos viciosos! ¡Puedo mantenerme viendo esos ojos y nunca me cansaré!

-¡Lo siento Kiba-kun! ¡Me he enamorado de otro chico!

-¡Genial otro tipo guapo!

-¡Maldición!

-¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Estoy ardiendo en celos!

Pude escuchar las habladuría tanto de los chicos como las chicas. Curiosamente es como si le hubiera hecho caso a Ahri

-[Ohh como esperaba de mi amo. Parece que el amo ya las ha enamorado e hizo sentir menos a los hombres con solo unas palabras, así que el amo si me hizo caso]

-Cállate Ahri, no me molestes

Mientras debatía internamente con mi familiar pude notar como el profesor me habló

-¡Cállense todos! ¡Bien Yagami-kun, toma lugar detrás de Hyoudou!

-¿Con la bestia pervertida? ¡Nooo!

-¡Sensei! ¡Todo menos eso!

-¡Hyodou está tomando también al nuevo!

-¡Que despreciable! ¡No te basta solo con Yuuto-kun sino también estás detrás de Yagami-kun!

No entendía mucho de lo que hablaban, solo era un lugar ¿No?

-[Quien sabe, pero de que tiene cara de tonto la tiene]

El chico castaño del grupo Gremory levantó su mano así que me dirigí hacia el.

Pude notar una miradas de odio y celos de los chicos que estaban aparte de Hyoudou-kun, siendo un pelón y un tipo de anteojos

Solo pude sonreír algo nervioso ante esas miradas

-¡Un gusto conocerte Hyoudou-kun!

Él rápido cambió a una actitud amistosa con algo de nervios

-¡El placer es mío Yagami-kun!

Ocupe el asiento detrás del Peon de Rias-san

Cuando acabó la clase la cual fue muy fácil al menos para mi, inmediatamente fui rodeado por un gran número de chicas del salón y una que otra que no había visto en el salón, incluso hay chicas afuera del salón, ¿son de otros grupos?

Tuve que responder un montón de preguntas mientras soportaba las miradas de odio de los chicos y las burlas de cierta familiar hasta que inicio la siguiente clase

Así fue cada vez que terminaba una clase, y ahora venía el almuerzo, tenía planeado salir y comprar algo antes de ser rodeado de nuevo

Salí apresuradamente pero choque con una Yamato Nadeshiko (la denominación del ideal de Belleza Japonesa) casi tirándola pero logre sujetarla de su cintura para que no cayera

-¡Ara-Ara! ¡Ren-kun! ¿Porque la prisa?

-¡Akeno-san! ¿Que haces aqui?

-Vine para que almorzaramos juntos

La vi mostrando un Jubako (caja de bento) envuelto en una tela japonesa

-¡Claro! ¡Pero será después de que compre algo!

-También hice para ti

Estaba algo impresionado y con algo de temor, según recuerdo en las clases con Grayfia hubo una clase donde teníamos que cocinar pero el resultado de Akeno-san fue algo más que desastroso hasta el punto que sentí que esa cosa tomaría vida, pero aún así que la ayude a mejorar sin embargo seguía dejando cruda algunas partes o las quemaba por no decir que que tanto se pasaba de condimentos

-¡Ara! Estás pensando algo grosero ¿verdad?

-Talvez. Tal vez no

-Entonces vamos a comer, verás que mejore.- Dijo Akeno-san con el gran tono de confianza

Un grito de varias chicas y chicos llamó nuestra atención

-¡Kyaa! ¡Akeno-Oneesama y el Bishonen de Ren-kun se van a besar!

-¡Maldito Yagami! ¡Te mataré!

-¡Quita tus garras de Akeno-Oneesama!

-¡Yo shippeo el Ren-kun x Akeno-Oneesama!

Me pregunto porqué tanto escándalo

-[Tal vez sí notarás en la posición que se encuentran entenderías un poco]- Dijo Ahri con un tono celosa

Revisando podía notar que estaba sobre una rodilla mientras tenía a Akeno-san en mis brazos para evitar que fuera a caer mientras nuestros rostros estaban algo cerca y ella con una mano en mi pecho y la otra sujetando el Jubako. En resumen era la posición donde en las películas se termina con un beso

Akeno-san también se mostró sorprendida y con un leve sonrojo marcando sus mejillas. Se creó una pequeña tensión entre nosotros y una muy grande para el público

-¿Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión?.- Dije mientras sonreía seductoramente

-¡Kyaa!.- Gritaron las chicas

-¡Maldito!.- Se quejaron los chicos

El público parecía emocionado y enojado hasta el punto que unas chicas se desmayaron. Akeno-san tambien sonrio del mismo modo y su brazo disponible lo pasó sobre mi cuello

-¡Ufufufu! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Eso causó que más chicas y chicos se desmayan

Solo levante a Akeno-san

-Han pasado años y no has cambiado en nada Akeno-san

-¡Ufufufu! Tu si lo hiciste, te hiciste un poco más torpe

Solo caminamos dentro del salón y girando las mesas nos sentamos

Viendo como caminaba, hablaba e incluso como se sentaba, demostraba una gran educación. Después de todo los años no pasan en vano

Akeno-san comenzó a desatar la tela japonesa que envolvía el Jubako y una vez retirada la tapa dejó al descubierto un omelet de aspecto suave, camarones cocidos dulce ordenadamente alineados, salmón plateado, alimentos de lujo como Caquis y brillante arroz blanco

-¿No fue problemático preparar esto?

-Solo me levante un poco temprano

El almuerzo tenía un aspecto de 10 pero venía la prueba de fuego, el sabor

Akeno-san tomó unos palillos decorados y tomó un poco de salmón con arroz dándome en la boca haciendo el típico "di ahh"

Solo lo deguste, impresionandome enormemente

-¿Que tal?.- Pregunto curiosa

-Sin duda alguna es más que delicioso, mejoraste mucho tu cocina.- Respondo honestamente

-Me alegro

Así comenzamos a comer mientras hablábamos de lo que habíamos hecho después de separarnos, le conté que había estado trabajando para Sera-neechan ya sea como su asistente o ayudándola para obtener favores de las demás facciones

Ella me contó sus aventuras que tuvo con Rias-san y su séquito. La vida cotidiana de una chica normal de preparatoria, en pocas palabras estaba feliz con su nueva vida y eso es algo de lo que me alegro mucho

Cuando acabamos el almuerzo ella comenzó a pelar una mandarina quitándole las venas blancas mientras tarareaba un poco, la acabo colocando en un pequeño plato colocándola enfrente mio

Al parecer la peló para mí. Solo tome la mitad mientras la otra se la daba a ella

-Gracias por la comida Akeno-san, me sorprendiste, estaba realmente deliciosa, si antes te consideraba una Yamato Nadeshiko ahora si encajas perfectamente con el terminó

Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas con una pequeña sonrisa

Fue cuando sonó el timbre del final del almuerzo

Recogimos todo y antes de que se fuera solo me dijo

-Ren-kun, vendré en la salida, Rias y Sona-san quieren hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer

-Entiendo

-Y por cierto gracias por salvarme ayer

Solo asentí y Akeno-san se retiró

Tanto las chicas como los chicos murmuraban bastante, al parecer de que Akeno-san tenía un novio y obviamente ese era yo

Las clases continuaron normalmente hasta que llegó la hora de la salida y justo como me había dicho, Akeno-san llegó

-¿Akeno-san qué hace aquí? No debería estar en el club.- Preguntó Hyoudou-kun sorprendido

-Hola Issei-kun, si vine por Ren-kun ya que debe explicar un par de cosas

Así los cuatro nos dirigimos al antiguo edificio de Kuoh, Akeno-san me dijo que era una de las maravillas de la academia

Caminando por los pasillos increíblemente limpios para un edificio viejo. Según Asia-chan es porque el club del ocultismo tiene sus actividades aquí

Entramos a un cuarto bastante oscuro, pude notar que la habitación estaba repleta de signos demoníacos y un gran círculo demoníaco en el centro del piso un par de sofás y mesas

En ellos se encontraba tanto los siervos del Clan Gremory como Sitri, en un escritorio estaba sentada Rias Gremory junto a Sona Sitri, al lado de ella de pie una chica pelinegra con unos anteojos y bastante desarrollada, viendo su posición ella debe ser la reina de Sona-san

-Lo he traído Rias

-Gracias Akeno

Akeno-san se posicionó a lado de Rias-san, mientras Issei-kun y Asia-chan se colocaron con los miembros del Clan Gremory. Yo solo estaba enfrente de ellas, como si fuera a pedir trabajo

-Y bien ¿quien eres?.- Pregunto directamente Rias-san

-¿No se lo dijo Sirzechs-sama ni Grayfia-san?

Ambas negaron con la cabeza

-Onii-sama solo dijo que tu lo harías y Akeno tampoco me pudo decir mucho ya que se lo prohibió Grayfia

Solo suspiro cansado. Realmente dan demasiadas vueltas esos dos

-Bueno me presento soy Yagami Ren o mejor dicho soy Flauros Ren, demonio de Clase Suprema y actual heredero de la casa Flauros

Todos estaban impresionados aunque Akeno-san debería saber que soy el heredero de los Flauros, no entiendo porqué está sorprendida

-¡Espera! La casa de los Flauros está extinta por la última guerra.- Dijo Rías-san

-No exactamente, mi padre era el primer hijo y heredero del Clan Flauros pero en la guerra había quedado herido y terminó en el mundo humano, yo soy su primogénito y aunque no sea del todo un sangre pura soy el único que contiene los genes de un Flauros, por eso soy el heredero de la Casa Flauros aunque solo será hasta que termine la universidad, será cuando tomaré el puesto como Líder

-¿Porque nunca supimos de ti hasta ahora?.- Pregunto Sona-san

-Nunca tuve interés en ser el líder de la Casa Flauros, solo me dedique a ayudar a Serafall-sama en todo lo que podía, incluso si recibí mis Evil Pieces a los 8 años nunca estuve interesado en un séquito, solo me enfoque en ayudarle

-¿Por eso estuviste con Akeno en la preparación de Grayfia?.- Pregunto Rias-san

-Si, pero no solo me enfoque en servirle como una reina sino también me dedicaba a resolver los problemas que tenía

-¿Como cuales?

-Principalmente al ser ella la Maou de Relaciones Exteriores yo era su guardián personal o en otros casos tomaba el lugar de embajador y atendía las reuniones con otros Líderes

Todos tenían una gran expresión de sorpresa pero rápidamente Sona-san salió de ella

-¿Y porque el cambio tan repentino?

-Según Sirzechs-sama tengo que tomar el puesto de líder de los Flauros y así les podré ayudar internamente aunque también es porque se desperdiciara un gran demonio, ya que si quiero exprimir mi actual posición tengo que tener un séquito

-¿Y por que eres un demonio de Clase Suprema incluso si aún no tomas el puesto como jefe de la casa Flauros?

-Además de ser el último Flauros también fui embajador y guardián, tuve que enfrentar en más de una ocasión a seres mitológicos poderosos que estaban causando caos y evitaban que el trabajo de Serafall-sama continuará, aunque también ayude por que personas que no tenían nada que ver se veían envueltas y fue como me gane el reconocimiento para ser un demonio de Clase Suprema aún sin participar en los Rating Games

-Ahora con ¿cuantos sirvientes cuentas?.- Pregunto Rias-san

-Ni uno, por eso también me mandaron a buscar mi séquito aunque esto es oculto, no se lo digan a Serafall-sama

Todos me veían extrañados en especial Sona-san

-¿Porque?

-Dijo algo como... ¡Re-chan no puede tener a cualquier concubina, debe tener poder suficiente para derrotarme y también a Sirzechs-chan!.- Dije imitando el tono de Sera-neechan

A todos les cayó una gota al estilo anime

-¿Entonces no has encontrado una pieza aún?

-No es eso, tengo varios candidatos de hecho puedo ir ahora mismo por varias de ellas pero Serafall-sama se había negado y con eso entendí que ella sabía que aún no estaba preparado para tomar siervos incluso si contaba con la aprobación del resto de Maous ya que yo no tenía la confianza de hacerme cargo de un equipo

-¿Así que peleabas solo?

-En la mayoría de los casos aunque eso me sirvió para hacerme una reputación con el consejo de ancianos, así nadie podía negar que tenía que tomar el puesto como líder del Clan incluso si soy un mitad demonio, mitad humano pero también hubo ocasiones en las que dirigí grupos obteniendo experiencia y ya tengo la confianza aunque quiero sorprender a Serafall-sama

-¡Espera! ¡¿Eres mitad humano?!.- Gritó sorprendido Issei-kun

-Si y poseo un Sacred Gear, el Longinus...

-Incinerate Anthem ¿verdad?.- Me interrumpió Sona-san

Todos se sorprendieron. Solo sonrió por su conocimiento

-Como se esperaba de la heredera del Clan Sitri. Gran deducción

Cree una pequeña flama púrpura en mi dedo índice

-El poder de una de las Reliquias Santas con el poder para matar a un Rey Demonio fácilmente reside en mi

Todos estaban impactados menos Sona Sitri la cual se veía con dudas

-¿Porque no siento poder sagrado? Al contrario siento poder demoníaco

Casi todos comprendieron al instante menos el chico rubio del Clan Sitri, si no mal recuerdo el es Saji

-Porque si usó poder sagrado ustedes sentirían un dolor de cabeza

-¿Tan fuerte es el poder sagrado que puede expulsar esa pequeña flama?.- Pregunto con duda Saji-kun

-Obviamente puedo reducirlo pero aun así se sentirían incómodos, incluso apenas el haber despertado el Sacred Gear causó un poco de incomodidad en Serafall-sama

Todos estaban impactados en especial Sona-san y Rias-san ya que saben perfectamente que el poder de Sera-neechan era demasiado, tanto que podría destruir Japón varias veces y eso que no es la Rey Demonio mas Fuerte

-Y no te afecta a ti mismo el poder sagrado

-No, de hecho yo perdí la debilidad del poder sagrado, incluso si es externo al mío aunque no puedo decir lo mismo si fuera El True Longinus

-¿Porque no me sorprende? De hecho me sorprende que sea efectiva contigo.- Dijo Sona-san sarcástica

Solo puedo sonreír irónicamente

-Entonces Ren-kun ya que eres un demonio heredero de una casa y demonio de clase alta al igual que nosotras, tenemos que compartir territorio y otras cosas que discutir, pero antes déjanos darte la bienvenida y una pequeña fiesta

Así fue como Akeno-san apareció con un carrito y varios platillos.

Celebramos una pequeña fiesta en mi honor y una vez terminada nos dividimos diversos asuntos

Varios días pasaron después de eso, mi relación con todos mejoró hasta el punto de no hay necesidad de usar honoríficos sin mencionar que Akeno y yo nos hicimos mucho más unido. Pasábamos gran cantidad de tiempo y también Rías nos presentó a su nuevo [Knight] siendo una portadora natural de Durandal, lo cual causó impresión en mi, ya que no cualquiera puede hacerlo y en especial que solo usara una pieza de Caballo

Xenovia estaba en la misma clase que Issei, Asia y yo, todo parecía ir normal tanto que incluso pensaba que Sera-neechan exageraba cuando me dijo que era algo peligroso estar ahí

Lo único peligroso que encontré fueron algunos chicos celosos por mi gran acercamiento con la segunda Onee-sama pero ya que tengo una especie de Club de fans ellas evitan que me hagan algo, aunque mi pago es salir con ellas debes en cuando para divertimos

En estos días acompañe tanto al Clan Sitri como al Gremory en sus actividades ya que quería ver más o menos como era cada grupo

El Clan Sitri era más que decir un club bastante disciplinado, los ayude un poco con el Consejo Estudiantil. Sona trabaja seriamente, completamente diferente a la juguetona de Sera-neechan.

Y luego vi las actividades del Club del Ocultismo del Clan Gremory el cual no fue gran cosa aunque Rias si se asemejaba con Sirz-san, aunque sí era un gran contraste con el Clan Sitri

Ahora me dirigía a la Academia

-[Amo no debería empezar a comunicarse con sus posibles siervas, en especial con aquellas dos chicas, si deja pasar más tiempo se enojaran]

-Lo he estado pensando y supongo que tienes razón pero aún no se si quiero tenerlas cerca

-[¿Les tiene miedo?]

-Por supuesto que no, el problema será cuando se reúnan, no quiero un dolor de cabeza por el momento

-[Será un mayor dolor de cabeza... Amo]

-Si también lo sentí

Comencé a dirigirme un poco más rápido

En la entrada encontré al Grupo Gremory junto al Hakuryuukou

Vali estaba hablando con el Grupo Gremory pero estos se notaban nerviosos

Vali perdió el interés en el grupo en cuanto me vio

-Así que nos volvemos a ver Yagami, perdón por no hablarte en nuestro último encuentro

Todos giraron impresionados por mi aparición

-Ya te dije que no me interesas Vali, a mi me gustan las mujeres

Todos se quedaron impactados al ver mi interacción con el Hakuryuukou

-Hmp. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Me gustaría la revancha...

Tsk. No puedo creer que vaya a tener que pelear ahora contra él, esto traerá problemas para la negociación

-...O eso me gustaría pero Azazel me lo prohibió

-Gracias Azazel. Ahri recuérdame que en Navidad le mande una carta a Azazel con galletas y una entrada VIP a un buen burdel

-[Que regalo de mal gusto]

Solo Vali se veía feliz ya que el resto tenía una mirada seria. Vali se comenzó a retirar. Pero cuando caminó a mi lado se detuvo

-Cuando acabe con él Sekiryuutei tu seguirás Yagami

Vali se terminó retirando y todo el Clan Gremory soltó un suspiro de alivio

Las horas pasaron y pensaba que después de ayudar al Club del Ocultismo con la limpieza de la piscina por petición del Consejo Estudiantil me reuniría con la que posible sea mi Torre, bueno si terminabamos temprano pero no resultó tan fácil como esperaba

Después de terminar la limpieza solo nos encontrábamos Issei y yo en los vestidores ya que Kiba tuvo que atender un contrato

Ambos salimos y pudimos apreciar un bello paisaje

Una piscina exclusiva para nosotros con 4 hermosas mujeres en trajes de baño

Rias usaba un bikini de dos piezas color blanco, Asia y Koneko usaban un traje escolar azul marino con sus nombres en la área del pecho y Akeno usaba un Bikini de dos piezas, dividido en dos colores rojo y azul

Akeno camino hasta mi y me abrazo por la espalda dejándome sentir sus enormes y suaves pechos

Demonios son más grandes que los de Sera-neechan, justo como se esperaba de un Ángel Caído, un cuerpo que con solo verlo te hace pecar

-Y bien ¿Que tal me veo Ren?.- Akeno me lo dijo con un enorme tono seductor en mi oreja

-Solo puedo ver que te ves demasiado bien para mi gusto

-Me alegro

Hubiera seguido el abrazo si no fuera porque alguien nos separó

-Te he permitido que te acerques a mi amo pero ya te estás pasando. Aléjate de mi amo. El solo puede apreciar mi cuerpo

Los que veían la escena tenían gran confusión al ver a aquella chica pelinegra con orejas y colas de zorro

Aunque vestía diferente de su usual traje, ya que usaba un bikini de dos piezas color rojo y blanco con detalles en dorado

-¿Quien eres?.- Dijo Akeno en tono molesto pero sin desaparecer su sonrisa habitual

-Soy la familiar de Ren

-Ya recuerdo pero ¿Tu eres ese zorro blanco?

-¡Kumiho! ¡Además aléjate de mi amo con ese cuerpo no lograrás seducirlo!

-¡Ufufufu! ¡Ya veremos zorrita-chan!

-¡Aqui estoy murciélago!

Akeno y Ahri se comenzaron a fulminar con la mirada mientras Akeno expulsaba rayos y Ahri fue cubierta con Senjutsu

Rápidamente Issei cambio a su usual expresión de pervertido al ver cómo ambas chocaron sus pechos entre si

Ahri se separó y aún molesta solo dijo

-Amo, solicitó permiso para destruir a esta murciélago y a esa lagartija idiota

-Creo entender lo de Akeno y está negado rotundamente pero porque con Issei

-La forma en como me ve, no me agrada ya que solo usted puede verme así

Issei rápido cambio a una expresión de miedo al ver cómo una bola de senjutsu se creaba en la mano de Ahri dispuesta a lanzarla mientras Rias se agarraba su sien con molestia y preocupación

-Negado también

-Solicito una apelación

-Negada

-Solicitó una apelación de la apelación

Solo puedo sujetar mi sien del mismo modo que Rías

-Si quieres arreglar tus diferencias con Akeno solo una competencia deportiva es permitida más una pelea a muerte está prohibido y con Issei no te preocupes yo me encargaré

-¡Tch! bien murciélago tengo permitido humillarte así que prepararte

Akeno solo sonrió entonces Rias se alejó con todas las chicas e Issei y comenzaron a ver desde la distancia

-Ara, lo siento zorrita-chan pero tengo algo más importante que hacer

Fue cuando Akeno se quitó la parte superior de su Bikini dejando al aire libre sus enormes pechos de destrucción masiva y los pegó a mi cuerpo

-¿Ren me podrías bloqueador en cada parte de mi cuerpo?

Akeno lo dijo con un tono seductor mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío, tomó mi mano y la colocó en su trasero, su suave y gran trasero se sentía muy bien en la palma de mi mano

-O tal vez quieras ir a otro lado y hagamos otras cosas

Pude ver mi entorno y Ahri estaba más que impactada notándose en su rostro. A lo lejos pude ver a Rias, Asia y Koneko con gran sonrojo y un Issei tapado de ojos mientras lo obligaban a ver a otra dirección

Akeno acercó su rostro al mío, sus suaves labios estaban a punto de tocar los míos cuando una cola blanca me golpeo causando que cayera sobre mi trasero

Ahri se quitó la parte superior de su bikini y si bien sus pechos podrían perder en tamaño contra los de Akeno, también es obligatorio decir que están bien proporcionados, sus senos quedaron al aire libre. Tomando mi mano la colocó en su pecho derecho y comenzó a hacer un recorrido de besos el cual comenzó en mi cuello y peligrosamente empezó a bajar deteniéndose en mi pecho

-Amo ¿Que tal si nos vamos a casa y continuamos lo que hacíamos en la ducha?

Solo pude ruborizarme un poco ante esas palabras, después de todo el recuerdo de una Ahri desnuda mientras me "ayudaba" a que cierta zona estuviera limpia usando sus pechos, me hizo sonrojarme

Aunque soy el único que lo sabe junto a ella también ese fue un gran detonante para que las chicas que veían explotaran en un gran sonrojo, tan rojo como el cabello de Rias mientras a Issei caía de espalda con una gran cantidad de sangre en saliendo de su nariz y con su cara de pervertido

Fue cuando las orejas de Ahri se movieron y una cara molesta se expresó en su cara

-¡Tch! ¿Porque ahora?.- Dijo Ahri con molestia

Akeno y el resto no comprendieron el cambio de actitud y menos cuando se cambió de ropa a su traje habitual y cambiaba mi ropa con magia, ahora usaba una playera negra con una chaqueta blanca con una luna en la espalda, unos blue jeans con una cadenita y unos converse

-¿Que ocurre Ahri?

-Amo, su posible Idol Peón está disponible para verlo ahora, pero no tiene mucho tiempo libre ya que tiene un concierto además que le están ofreciendo una nueva gira, así que no podrá verla hasta después de un largo tiempo si no se apresura

Tome la parte del bikini de Akeno y se lo entregue

-Lo siento Akeno pero me tengo que ir

Entonces me diriji a Rias y me incline levemente

-Siento los problemas que causó mi familiar contra su reina y sobre todo la situación actual pero me tengo que retirar

Ahri comenzó a crear un círculo de teletransportacion y una vez estuve en él un brillo me cegó por unos instantes

Ahora mi entorno giraba en torno a una gran habitación, siendo de un hotel de alta clase. Pude ver a una chica sentada frente a un espejo afinando su voz, la pelimorada de ojos del mismo tono, usando un vestido rosa (Inserto imagen ya que soy malo describiendo :'v)

La chica en cuanto me vio por el espejo, solo se giró para encararme

-Hola Ren-san, Ahri-san

-¿Como has estado, Athena?

-Ocupada

-¿Estás por salir a un concierto?

-Inicia en un par de horas

La chica conocida como Athena es una gran Idol conocida por todo Asia aunque su principal mercado se encuentra en Japón y la mayoría de partes de China también es bastante conocida en Occidente

-Quería hablar sobre tu mensaje

-Lo sé por eso estoy aquí ¿Entonces que dices?

-Sabes que me gustaría pero mi gira no termina hasta el verano y me acaban de ofrecer otra por todo Japón aunque también me quiero negar ya que quiero terminar mis estudios por que los he dejado un poco de lado

Solo pensé por unos momentos para entender el juego de Athena o mejor dicho sus condiciones para aceptar

-No me molesta si es hasta el verano, no creo tener que reunirlos a todos sino hasta el verano, y si es por tus estudios no es un problema, puedo ofrecerte entrar a la Academia Kuoh y una vez terminada tu gira para continuar tus estudios y no habría problema con tu carrera artística, de hecho incluso podría ayudarte con unos conciertos

-Dices que me conseguirás más conciertos o que tocaras conmigo

-Decía lo primero

Athena se notaba algo decaída pero a la vez feliz, ya que una de sus grandes pasiones siempre ha sido cantar

-Pero no me molestaría con lo segundo. ¿Entonces qué dices? Aceptas convertirte en mi Peón

-Si me ofreces tanto no tengo porque negarme, pero dime seguiremos siendo aliados del bien ¿verdad?

El gran sentido de hacer el bien de Athena siempre ha estado presente desde que la conocí, cuando ocurrió lo que yo llamo "La Guerra de la Tormenta" ella se enfocó en salvar a los civiles e incluso sabiendo que moriría trato de detener a los causantes de dicha guerra por eso se ganó mi respeto y sus poderes psíquicos no son algo para tomarse a juego

-Incluso si somos demonios, seguiremos haciendo las cosas correctas

-Entonces acepto

-Me alegra oír eso

Usando un círculo mágico hice aparecer un estuche el cual contenía casi todas las piezas de un ajedrez exceptuando un Rey. Todos tenían un color morado claro pero solo un Peón tenía un color mucho más oscuro, indicando que se trataba de una Pieza Mutada

Tome un peón de color morado claro y se lo entregue a Athena

-¿Esto es lo que se usa para reencarnar?

-Si, solo sosténlo

Usando un poco de poder demoníaco un círculo mágico morado con una Luna marcando que era el símbolo de la Casa de los Flauros apareció en sus pies

-Te ordenó en nombre de Ren Flauros a ti Athena Asamiya renacer como mi sirviente y caminar en este mundo como un demonio de la Casa Flauros. A ti mi [Peón] disfruta la vida caminando a mi lado.

El Peón brillo flotando a la altura del pecho de Athena pero me quedé sorprendido cuando dos peones salieron del estuche para unirse al peón flotante y después les tres se ingresaron en el cuerpo de Athena

Athena saco un par de alas similares a las de un murciélago

-Vaya la sensación es incómoda

-Te acostumbraras con el tiempo

Fue cuando tocaron la puerta

-Athena-sama, le traemos su nuevo almuerzo

-Voy en unos momentos

Athena ocultó sus alas mientras Ahri comenzaba a crear un círculo mágico

-Cuando estés libre llámame y si no surge algo importante vendré por ti para el verano, espero que ya estés libre

-Después de acabar esta gira tendré demasiado tiempo libre, así que asegúrate de conseguirme unos conciertos pero que no interfieran con mi futuro estilo de vida

-Claro, nos vemos hasta dentro de un tiempo, cuídate

Athena se despido con su mano y aparecimos en casa, aunque era bastante noche

Ahri se metió a la cocina para preparar una pequeña bebida para ambos siendo un smoothie de café con chocolate

De una carpeta con información de perfiles más personas que he conocido y de las cuales son candidatos para mi nobleza

Solo tache el perfil de Athena y fue cuando varios perfiles llamaron mi atención: Una mujer hermosa que tiene el cabello castaño rojizo con dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla con unos ojos de color verde claro

La otra también es una hermosa mujer que tiene el pelo largo, ondulado y rubio, teniendo en un color turquesa en los extremos con una heterocromía.

y por último una joven con un largo cabello blanco plateado y ojos azules.

¿Tal ves va siendo hora de elegir mi Reina?

Viendo aquellos perfiles tome una posible desicion pero aún no estaba seguro. Justamente iba llegando Ahri con las bebidas en una pequeña bandeja

-Dime Ahri ¿Quien sería la mejor reina?

Ahri infló su pecho con orgullo

-Obviamente sería yo.- Dijo muy orgullosa de si mismo

Aunque no niego de que ella si lo sería hay muchas condiciones que lo impiden y lo peor que que ella lo sabe. Solo suspiro cansado

-Sabes bien porque no puedes, ni siquiera él formar parte de mi nobleza puede ser

Ahri solo relleno sus cachetes con aire haciendo un puchero

-No tengo ni idea

-Sabes bien que sin el contrato de familiar no podríamos fusionarnos, sin contar que para que tus instintos no te superen debes consumir almas y gracias al enlace puedes devorar la esencia vital que contiene el Incinerate Anthem evitando tu descontrol y que tengas que absorber la esencia vital de los humanos para sobrevivir, causando sus muertes y evitando que se haga una recompensa por tu cabeza

-Lo sé, bueno pero porque quiere mi opinión, el amo no me necesita para eso, su juicio es más que suficiente

-Lo se, pero quiero un punto de vista distinto al mío

Ahri comenzó a revisar los documentos y entonces soltó el de la chica Albina de ojo azul

-Ella está descartada, si no mal recuerdo actualmente trabaja como guardián de cierto Dios con gustos similares a Azazel.- Dijo con disgusto

Ahora comparaba ambos documentos y bajo el de la chica con heterocromía

-Ella tiene el poder necesario, y aunque también ha ocupado un puesto importante tampoco creo que sea la indicada, es demasiado despreocupada y relajada, no creo que se tome su puesto muy enserio y de hecho creo que hará que otra lo haga, muy similar a Serafall con usted

Ahora sólo sólo sostenía el de la castaña

-Creo que ella ocuparía muy bien el puesto. Tiene el poder, la astucia y la lealtad para ocuparlo

Sólo miro algo sorprendido que haya escogido a la misma conclusión que yo

-Supongo que tienes razón y bien cómo acomodarias al resto en las demás piezas

Ahri volvió a tomar los documentos pero se detuvo a ver el par sin saber cómo responder

-No tengo idea de como, de hecho dudo que pueda reencarnalas

-Las podré reencanar incluso si son semidioses, recuerda que Sirz-san pudo con Beowulf y Rias pudo con el Sekiryuutei

-Dudo que la Albina acepte si es guardián de un Dios

-Yo también lo pensé, supongo que estará fuera

-Pero volviendo al tema la otra no la veo más como un peón, ya tiene buena velocidad que superaría a muchos [Knight, su ataque como defensa al de las [Rook] y nada que decir de su gran cantidad de poder mágico humillando a muchos [Bishop, el mejor puesto sería una reina para que se volviera aún mejor pero como ese ya lo ocupará otra el peón sería lo mejor ya que así podría promocionar a una [Queen]

-Vaya! No puedo creer que haya llegado a la misma conclusión que yo

Después de organizar un poco mejor que candidatos sería los mejores tomé el perfil de dos chicas

-Bien Ahri crea una cita para visitar el Templo Shiranui.

-¿También irá por ella de una vez? ¿Porque?

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso tanto como la Casa Gremory y la Casa Sitri tienen a sus servicios a unas descendientes de los 5 clanes humanos importantes de Japón siendo el Himejima por parte de Rías y el Shinra por parte de Sona

-Se que la hija de los Shiranui está a la par de la murcie-chugona y la señorita sin expresiones 2.0, pero no creo que tenga el poder ni la aptitud para el puesto de ser su reina

-Aunque no lo creas ella es bastante buena y con algo de tiempo podría ocupar ese puesto pero no es eso, quiero tenerla en mi equipo

-¿Entonces iremos de inmediato?

-Si y después iremos a Corea por algo de información de esa chica

Ahri solo asintió

-¿Para cuando?

-Dentro de tres días, después de la reunión para la creación de la Alianza

Al día siguiente fue la "tan esperada" visita familiar. Un día en el cual los familiares vendrán a ver cómo tomamos clases

Aún sin haberme despegado del todo del trabajo de secretaría de Sera-neechan, le reserve el día y también le avise que fuera con Sona

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro solo que Issei en la clase de inglés creo una escultura de Rias desnuda, impresionando a todos ya sea porque estaba muy bien realizada o porque conocía perfectamente el cuerpo de Rias

Cuando acabo la clase salí a tomar una bebida pero pude ver un montón de gente saliendo del gimnasio, así que fui a ver que ocurría

Cuando me dirigía hacia ahí me encontré con un par de pelirrojos bastantes jóvenes siendo el Actual Lucifer y el Actual líder de la Casa Gremory

-Oh Ren-kun ¿Sabes que ocurre?

-Ni idea Lord Gremory, venía a investigar

-Vamos Ren-kun, ya te dije que no me llames Lord Gremory

Solo sonrió y caminamos hasta que encontré a una chica vestida como Masou Shojo rosada abrazando de un modo tanto extraño como familiar.

-Sona-chan, ¿cuál es el problema? Tu rostro está completamente rojo, ¿lo sabes? Ya que es la tan esperada reunión con tu onee-sama, yo, creo que ¿sería mejor si estuvieras un poquito más feliz? '¡Onee-sama!' '¡So-tan!', llamarnos así y abrazarnos de forma yuri, ese tipo de trato está bien para tu Onee-chan!"

Sona que no sabía cómo reaccionar solo estaba completamente avergonzada y con el rostro rojo

-[Así que la Señorita sin expresiones Original Version, puede poner un rostro así] (nota: Lo de negro lo dice en inglés)

El poder de Sera-neechan para incomodar realmente era demasiado si afecto a Sona

-Serafall

Sera-neechan al escuchar mi voz soltó de inmediato a Sona para después saltar hacia mi con una gran sonrisa extendiendo sus brazos a más no poder

-¡Reeeeee-chaaaaaaaan!

Pude escuchar una leve risa de Lord Gremory mientras de Sirz-san un "Esto será interesante"

-¡Realmente te extrañé, Re-chan! ¡Abracémonos para demostrar nuestro amor!

Inmediatamente detuve a Sera-Neechan, sujetando su rostro mientras mis dedos se hundían sin misericordia en su carne.

-¡Callate Serafall!

-¡Waah! ¡Tu agarre es tan impecable como siempre!

-Explicame como es que trabajas en Relaciones Exteriores y te comportas así en la presentación de tu hermana

-Es mi manera de expresar mi amo... ¡Whaa!.- Sera-neechan no pudo terminar ya que presione más

-¿Que haces vestida así? Según recuerdo te prepare ropa.- Dije en tono molesto

-Re-chan es malo, sabe cuanto amo la Chica Magical...¡Whaa!

Aunque presione otra vez es verdad, se me olvido que cada vez que puede y aunque no pueda siempre vestirá así. La libere del agarre

-De acuerdo, pero aun asi debes comportarte, tu hermana es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

Sera-neechan solo volvió a lanzarse para abrazarme pero esta vez no la detuve

-¡Entonces iré a la clase de Re-chan para presentarme como su novia y despues ire con So-tan para hacer cosa Yuri...¡Auch!

-¡Te golpeare si sigues con eso!

-¡Ya me golpeaste! ¡Re-chan es cruel!

Puedo ver a los espectadores con una cara sorprendida hasta que Rias pregunto

-¿Que clase de relación tienen?

Yo estaba algo sorprendido ya que no sabía como responder pero Sera-neechan me abrazo mientras besaba mi mejilla

-Soy su prometida

-¿QUEEE?

Todos gritamos menos Sirz-san que solo se agarraba su sien y si yo tambien grite incrédulo de hecho hasta Ahri grito

-¿De qué hablas Onee-Sama?

-Incluso yo no puedo escapar de un matrimonio ya que soy la única Maou que no está casada, asi que una vez Re-chan sea líder se casara conmigo

-Deja de jugar Sera...

-No estoy jugando es enserio.- Dijo interrumpiendome

-¿Porque nunca lo mencionaron?

-Porque era una decisión que se tomó hace poco ademas que se debía mantener en extrema secreto ya que no faltarían propuestas para ambos, una por ser una Maou y otro por ser de una casa casi extinta pero poderosa-Dijo Sirz-san

Sera-neechan se puso en una rodilla y tomo mi mano mientras la besaba, creyéndose un caballero y obviamente yo era la princesa

-Dime Re-chan ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Solo senti algo de rubor pero inmediatamente solté otro coscorrón en su cabeza

-Supongo que si no me iban a decir es porque ya estoy comprometido

Sirz-san y Sera-neechan desviaron su mirada

-¡Nooo!.- Dijeron ambos nerviosos

-¡Entonces si lo hicieron!.- Les grite

-Hablaremos de esto después.- Dijo Sirzechs al ver cómo todos veían anonadados la escena

Así se reanudó la escena Yuri de Sera-neechan y Sona por unos minutos más hasta que Sera-neechan prácticamente hizo llorar de la vergüenza a Sona. Sera-neechan ahora estaba en posición de seiza con varios chichones en su cabeza

-Serafall, estas castigada sin poder ver a las Magical Girls ni hacer shows y una vez acabado lo de la Reunión no podras salir de tu oficina hasta que soluciones lo de Sona

-Pero... ¡Ouch!

-¿Dije que podias hablar?

Sera-neechan negó con su cabeza

-Entonces ve y discúlpate

Después de esa escena Sera-neechan logro que Sona la disculpara pero como si quisiera vengarse fue a mi clase y solo puedo decir que era algo vergonzoso que una Magical Girl te estuviera apoyando y grabando como loca

Ya en la noche mientras preparaba la cena pude escuchar como se abría la puerta dejando ver a Sera-neechan

-Ve a lavarte las manos, la cena ya estará lista

Sera-neechan estaba algo impresionada

-¿Como sabias que venía? Lo acabo de decidir

-Te recuerdo cuantas veces te metiste a mi habitación incluso si estábamos afuera por cuestiones de trabajo, no fue difícil saber que vendrías a dormir conmigo. Aunque me sorprende un poco que quieras pasarlo conmigo en lugar de Sona

-So-tan es importante para mi ya que es mi linda Imōto pero tu tambien eres mi Otōto ademas de mi prometido

-Después de la cena hablaremos de eso

Así fue como pasó el resto de la tarde, hasta la noche

Estaba sentado en la cama dándome un pequeño masaje en mi cabeza, después de escuchar todo lo que habían decidido a mis espaldas fue realmente agotador

-Vamos Re-chan quiero hacerlo.- Dijo Sera-neechan abrazándome por la espalda

-¿Crees que tengo humor después de lo que me hablaste?

-¡Mooh! no seas rencoroso, planeaba decirte

-¿Cuando estuvieras ebria o te sintieras culpable?

-Si amo, una prometida que no le cuenta la verdad no es buena, debe romper el compromiso ya.- Dijo una Ahri sentada en el suelo recargada en mi pierna

-No es mi culpa pero dime Re-chan ¿No te quieres casar conmigo? Si no quieres yo arreglaré todo.- Dijo Sera-neechan seria y triste

-Sabes que no es eso, el problema es que no me tomaron en cuenta incluso si yo estoy involucrado directamente

-Lo siento.- Sera-neechan bajo su mirada triste

Solo tome su barbilla para alzar su cara y plantarle un beso en los labios. Sera-neechan estaba sorprendida pero no se despegó solo dejo que mi lengua invadiera su boca y jugueteaba con ella

Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno unos minutos después

-Si, acepto casarme contigo.- Sera-neechan me vio algo extrañada. -Esa es mi respuesta a tu pregunta en la escuela

Sera-neechan me abrazo feliz pero inmediatamente sentí otros labios siendo de Ahri que me besaba pero que me dejaba tomar el control del beso, y de igual manera nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron. Después de unos segundos nos separamos

-¿A qué vino eso?

-También me tomaste como tu mujer, así que también te tienes que hacer cargo de mi

Sera-neechan se había quitado su gorro y su blusa junto a su sostén, actuando normalmente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que prácticamente le había sido infiel en la cara

-¿No dirás nada? ¿No estás enfadada?.- Pregunté

Sera-neechan solo me vio confundida

-¿Porque tendría? Te lo dije antes. Puedes tener tantas esposas como quieras aunque sólo puedes tomar a todas que te amen y que tu ames además que acepten estar exclusivamente en tu harem y que debes informarme primero

Recuerdo dicha plática, fue hace como un año, fue cuando ese día había sido sorprendido teniendo sexo con Ahri y fue que me dijo eso aunque después de decírmelo se enojó bastante tanto que no me hablaba como solía serlo

-¿Quieres que tenga un Harem?

Aunque para los demonios sea algo bastante normal suele hacerse por incrementar el número de demonios, y si dos demonios se llegan a casar es más que nada por compromiso antes que por amor

-¿No es lo lógico que tu tengas uno? de hecho esa es la mejor manera para que la familia de los Flauros renazca

INICIO DEL LEMMON

Ahri solo se bajo la parte superior de su blusa para revelar sus senos y subió su falda quitándose sus bragas

Solo la veía algo intrigado pero como si fuera yo el único que no encontrará lógica ante tal situación

Sera-neechan y Ahri me empujaron hacia la cama mientras ambas se sentaron a mis costados. Me quitaron mi playera y Sera-neechan me comenzo a besar y nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, mientras recibia placer en mi cuello siendo Ahri, pero mis palmas estaban sumidas en placer al sentir sus pechos, incluso si no veía reconocía perfectamente sus pechos

En mi lado izquierdo tenía sujeto el seno de Ahri. Comencé a pellizcar y estirar suavemente su pezón

Mientras que en mi mano derecha tenia el seno izquierdo de Sera-neechan asi que comence a hacer círculos con su pezón aunque también lo presionaba

Solo podía escuchar los gemidos de ambas

Un par de manos comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas

Sera-neechan se separo y fue turno de Ahri de besarme mientras Sera-neechan acomodo su postura y ahora mi mano se metio en su falda y comencé a jugar con su clítoris realizando círculos con mi dedo índice

-¡Re-chan realmente es fantástico! ¡Sigue asi!

Mientras ahora Ahri juntaba sus pechos para que pudiera meterlos en mi boca, mientras tenía ambos pezones dentro los mordisqueaba y los lamía

-¡Amo! ¡Amo!

Sentí como la vagina de Sera-neechan se humedece cada m vez más y ya que Ahri estaba sobre mi tambien senti como me mojaba

-¡Fantástico, Ren!

-Lo siento, amo pero es fantástico, mire que hacerme venir solo jugando con mis pechos

-Es verdad a mi me hizo venirme solo con su mano

Entonces ambas me miraron maliciosamente mientras se sonreían

Amabas me empujaron y bajaron mis pantalones dejando expuesto a mi mejor amigo

Ambas lo miraron con deseo mientras lo acariciaban

-Bien, Re-chan-jr se ve que estás muy animado

-Perdóname Amo-jr pero lo devoraremos

Ambas comenzaron a lamer suavemente los costados para después Sera-neechan lo hiciera con la cabeza mientras Ahri se encargaba de los testículos para después intercambiar posiciones aunque recibia ligeras mordeduras por parte de Ahri

-¿Q-Qué creen que hacen?

-No amo, debe dejar que nosotras nos encarguemos

Ahri se levantó y puso su trasero sobre mi cara mientras Sera-neechan comenzó a meter la cabeza de mi pene en su vagina hasta que senti una gran sensación de estrechez cálida y húmeda al mismo tiempo escuché el gemido de Sera-neechan, el trasero de Ahri estaba sobre mi cara así que abrí su vagina y comencé a meter mi lengua

-¡Re-Chan me voy a venir otra vez!

-¡Amo! ¡Amo!

Ambas solo gemían de complemento placer

Pude sentir como sus vaginas se estrecharon aún más y sentir que ambas se venían. Ya que estaba conectado con Sera-neechan de algún modo nos sincronizamos y yo también me vine dentro de ella

-¡Siento como la leche de Re-chan me llena completa!

Sera-neechan solo pudo caer de espaldas sobre la cama respirando completamente agitada

Ahri se levantó y estando en cuatro comenzó a menear su trasero

-¡Es mi turno Amo!

Solo puedo complacerla. Me levanto para introducirme dentro de ella. Comienzo a moverme y obviamente se escucha el golpeteo de nuestras carnes

-¡Fantástico! ¡Más rápido amo!

Cumpliendo la petición de Ahri incremente la velocidad, fue cuando le susurre a Ahri mientras masajeaba sus pechos

Ahri solo pudo asentir y comenzó a lamer la vagina de Sera-neechan

-¡Esperen! ¡aún no me recupero!

Ahri la ignoró y siguió, fue cuando también sentí como también me empezaba a lamer mis bolas

-¡Amo no creo poder resistir más!

-Yo tampoco

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ahri, deja de tomarte la leche que Re-chan me dio!- Dijo Sera-neechan entre gemidos

Solo puedo venirme otra vez solo que ahora dentro de Ahri la cual solo pudo temblar a placer

-¡Si! ¡leche personal de mi amo!

Solo saco mi pene y me siento sobre la cama para recuperar un poco el aliento

Sera-neechan al estar debajo de Ahri le empezó a lamer la vagina de Ahri, bebiéndose mi leche incluso si se encontraba dentro de la vagina sujetando su trasero para evitar que se escapara

-¡¿Que hace?! ¡Esa es la leche personal que mi amo me dio!

-Tu te bebiste la mía, yo haré lo mismo con la tuya

Ahri solo pudo gemir mientras se sacudía inútilmente para zafarse del agarre de Sera-neechan

Después de que terminarán fue cuando ambas me vieron con caras muy excitadas y un raro brillo en los ojos

-¡Re-chan/Amo! ¡Esto aún no termina!

Solo puedo sentir como un sudor frío recorre mi espalda

-¡Mierda!- solo puedo susurrar

Sera-neechan y Ahri saltaron sobre mí como dos bestias carnívoras contra una herbívora

Fin del Lemon*

Termine despertando junto a las dos pelinegras totalmente desnudas y con fluidos blancos saliendo de ellas

Mis brazos estaban paralizados ya que ambas chicas me usaron como almohada así que salí sin despertarla para irme a bañar

Una vez listo ambas aún dormían así que solo me encargue del desayuno

Comí unos huevos a la benedetti y deje sus porciones de ambas chicas envueltas en plástico así para después dirigirme a la escuela para ir con Rias junto a Sona y sus reinas para preparar todo para la reunión de mañana en la noche

-Ren te ves más energético que de costumbre ¿Sucedió algo?.-Pregunto curiosa Rias

-Más de lo que se puedes imaginar.- respondo

-¿Enserio, qué ocurrió?- Pregunto Akeno

-Conseguí un peón con valor de 3, aunque si lo comparamos con Saji que vale 4 o Issei que ocupa los 8 no es algo para impresionarse pero supongo que para no tener un Sacred Gear es bastante bueno

-Impresionante, no tener Sacred Gear y valer 3 peones es bastante fuerte.- Dijo Sona

-¿Cuando lo presentarás?- Pregunto Rias

-Hasta el verano ya que está de gira por Japón

-Ya recuerdo que esa chica zorro dijo algo así, ¿Entonces es famosa?- Pregunto Rias

Solo prendí el televisor y estaba un reportaje sobre Athena de hecho estaba en una entrevista

-Es ella Athena Asamiya

Tanto Rias, Sona y Akeno estaban impresionadas sin embargo Tsubaki estaba sin expresiones aunque solo se quedo viendo fijamente la televisión

-¿Cuando la conociste?- Pregunto algo celosa Akeno

-Hace tiempo unos dos años, ella junto a otras personas salvamos a civiles y detuvimos la Guerra de la Tormenta

-¿Guerra de la Tormenta?.- El trío de chicas pregunto extrañada

-Acaso nunca escucharon sobre eso

Las chicas solo negaron con su cabeza

-Fue una pelea entre dioses siendo Thor, Raijin, Susanoo y otros dioses de relacionados a la tormenta atacando una región de la prefectura de Ise.

-¡¿Peleaste contra dioses?!-Gritaron el trío de chicas mientras Tsubaki seguía viendo fijamente la televisión

-Algo así, aunque no estuve solo aún así de algún modo detuvimos su encuentro, de hecho por eso tengo la Ame no Murakumo ya que fue un regalo de Amaterasu-sama como disculpa de su tonto hermano

-Entonces ese fue el reporte de hace tiempo que grandes Tifones destruían Japón

-Supongo que si

Fue cuando Tsubaki me vio fijamente y un gran sonrojo apareció, al parecer estaba nerviosa

-Y-Yagami-sama le... le... le... le...- Tsubaki se trabo y nada mas repetia "le" fue como Sona solo se agarro su cabeza mientras Rias y Akeno se reían disimuladamente

-Ella junto al resto de mi séquito son grandes fans de Athena-san y probablemente te quiera preguntar si se la puedes presentar

-Ahora que recuerdo Asia también es una gran fan podrías incluirla

Vaya nunca espere que Tsubaki y el resto del séquito de Sona fueran fans

-Supongo que podría aunque será hasta el verano

Tsubaki dio un salto de felicidad pero rápidamente cambió a su semblante serio y sin expresiones

Algo que me dejó totalmente impactado ¿Cuanto pagaria Ahri para ver lo que acabo de ver?

Así continuamos nuestro trabajo donde Rías nos habló de su alfil que liberó y que ahora estaba bajo el cuidado de Issei y el resto

El tiempo transcurrió y todo el dia estuvimos hasta que alguien toco la puerta

-¿Quién será?- Pregunto extrañada Rias

-Yo abro

Me dirigí a la puerta y cuando la abri solo puedo impresionarme al ver a una mujer hermosa que tiene el cabello castaño rojizo con dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla con unos ojos de color verde claro usando un vestido azul con una red de malla por dentro y unas botas grises

Aquella mujer solo me sonrió, aparentemente de manera dulce pero puedo sentirlo, esta realmente molesta

Solo puedo verla impresionado

Fin del Capitulo

Como estan? Espero que muy bien y yo con más tiempo libre al por fin salir de vacaciones asi que esperen actualizaciones mas seguidas (si es que no me pongo a viciar con el Pokemon lets go, el spiderman y el smash)

Por cierto diganme que les parecio el Lemmon y otra cosa vayan a ver mis otras dos historias, una del estilo Sasuhina y otra de Rosario Vampire

Ahora contestar el unico Review

Sebastian 14: Muchas gracias por el apoyo


End file.
